1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel apple tree.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
A known variety of an apple plant is Malus domestica. A variety of Malus domestica is called ‘Golden Clone B’. Another variety of Malus domestica is called ‘Golden Reinders’.